


Puppy Secrets

by Bri_writes



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes
Summary: Chanel finds a puppy on her way home





	Puppy Secrets

Wind blew strongly through her, chilling her and making her jacket useless. The shadows surrounding her grew larger. Chanel hastened her pace. It was never her intention to go home so late, but when her new coworkers insisted that they celebrate the start of her placement there. She walked quickly and frequently checked out her surroundings. It’s not that she was scared, she just didn’t want to have to of reporting why she had to knock someone out. She was tired enough and she knew Jaebum would be angry if she got into a fight. He was already constantly questioning whether she was adjusting to the move. After all, it wasn’t easy to just uproot and move to a whole other country. To have to get used to speaking a new language and obey new laws, had to be difficult. But Chanel found it easy. The only thing she found had was that she had felt a nagging emptiness. Sure, she had Jaebum and the boys and all of Jaebum’s cats, but she still felt that something was missing, something of her own.

Just as she passed an alley, she heard loud banging. Not wanting to be surprised, she reversed and peered down the alley. Several trash cans were overturned, trash spilt everywhere. Chanel slowly approached, taking cautious half-steps. Garbage moved around ahead of her. She stopped. Suddenly a small figure jumped out at her. Her instincts kicked in and kick before seeing what was coming at her. Luckily, her swing was too high and as she heard a small bark coming from underneath her, she was grateful that she had missed. Before her sat the cutest, brown dog she had ever seen. Upon squatting down, she discovered that the fluffy dog was a toy poodle. She slowly reached her hand out to pet the dog. In return, the puppy lay its head in Chanel’s hand. A ping rang through her heart. As she stared into the puppy’s eyes, she knew she couldn’t leave her there.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Chanel huffed as she picked up the dog and began walking home. The journey stopped a street away from her apartment, however, as she began contemplating how Jaebum would react to the dog. If she brought the dog home, that would mean that they would have four animals in their house. Not to mention the fact that three of them were cats. This didn’t bode well. She would have to hide her. Chanel rushed to the apartment, quickly punching in the code and heading into her art room. There she told the puppy to wait for her. She calmly walked out of the room and went into the bedroom. Jaebum lay on the bed, hid mind deep into the content on his phone.

“Hey! You’re home early,” exclaimed Chanel, taking off her shoes. Jaebum sat up and rolled towards her.

“Hey,” he kissed her. “When did you get home?”

“Just a minute ago.” She kissed him back and headed into the shower. When she came out, Jaebum was already asleep. She used this opportunity to sneak out and go to the store to buy things the dog would need. As she walked back into the apartment, she found Jaebum up and waiting for her.

“Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?” He yelled. Chanel sneakily placed her bag behind her.

“Just taking a walk. I needed some air,” Chanel hurriedly explained.

“Air, huh? What’s behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

Jaebum reached behind her and grabbed the bag.

“Why do you have dog food?”

“…I wanted to try extensive roleplay?”

Jaebum held the bag and stared at her.

“Really, Chanel? Really?”

Chanel opened her mouth but before she could get a word out a yelp sounded from her art room. Jaebum raced to the room and swung open the door. Chanel was right behind him.

“I can explain!” she shouted. Jaebum remain silent. In front of them, they found the dog playing with Nora and Odd. They had knocked over Chanel’s art supplies and were hitting a yarn ball back and forth. After a few moments of standing in front of the scene, Jaebum crouched and pet her.

“She’s cute. What’s her name?” he asked.

“I… I haven’t given her one yet,” Chanel explained.

“She’s yours?”

“Yea. I just found her. That is, if it’s okay with you if I keep her.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?’

“I don’t know. We already have all these cats and I did find her on the street.”

“Chanel. It’s fine. I know you’ve been feeling a little down and if this puppy makes you happy, then I’m all for you having her.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Chanel bent down and hugged him.

“Thank you!”


End file.
